My Christmas with the TMNT
by Angelxoxo8
Summary: Amy spends her first Christmas with the turtles.


**Angel: Okay, before I start off this Christmas one-shot, I have to explain some things. 1) Amy does not have her ice powers in this story. 2) If you don't know who that is or what the heck I'm talking about, check out my I meet the Turtles! Fic. 3) Leo and Amy have not started dating, as it is stated in Chapter 15 of my fic. 4) Casey is not in this one, since technically Amy hasn't met him yet. I think that's it. Enjoy! And, unfortunately I own NOTHING but my OC.**

I hum Jingle Bells while I pack. It's Christmas Eve, and April has invited the turtles and I to her farmhouse to celebrate Christmas. Obviously, we said yes and started getting ready right away. I was really excited to celebrate my favorite holiday, especially since it's my first Christmas with the turtles. I smile as I sing.

 _Jingle bells, jingle bells_

 _Jingle all the way_

 _Oh, what fun it is to ride a one-horse open sleigh, hey!_

 _Jingle bells, jingle bells_

 _Jingle all the way_

 _Oh, what fun it is to ride a one-horse open sleigh_

A knock is heard from my door. "Come in!" I reply. The door opens to reveal Leo. "You ready, Amy?" he asks me. I nod and zip my bag shut. Leo walks up to me. "Here, let me help with you with that," he says, picking up my green duffel. I blush at his kindness. You know, ever since I first met him, I've been growing…feelings for Leo. I didn't realize it at first, but he's beginning to grow on me. We walk to the Shellraiser and pile in. Even Sensei was coming with us. I turn to April. "Are you sure your dad is okay with us staying at the farmhouse?" I ask, concerned. April smiles at me. "Don't worry about it. He's going to meet us there, anyway," she answers. I nod. "Everyone ready?" Leo asks us. I look around and realize someone's missing.

"Where's Mikey?" I ask. A loud crash answers my question. Mikey slowly walks to us, carrying a load of presents. I giggle and walk over to him. "Let me help with that," I say to him, grabbing half of the boxes. He smiles at me. "Thanks Amy!" he exclaims. Raph snorts. "Leave it to Mikey to bring all those boxes," he mutters. I roll my eyes and go back to where I was sitting. "Okay, we're good to go, Leo," Mikey answers. He nods and starts up the vehicle.

* * *

I was starting to get bored. We're stuck in traffic and it's killing me. I look at my phone. Dang it, no battery. I look around and sigh in boredom. Raph was starting to get impatient. "Come on, Leo! Move faster," Raph replies, annoyed. Leo turns around to him. "I would if we weren't stuck in this stupid traffic," he retorts. I roll my eyes and tap my chin. Hmm, maybe I can liven this up somehow…

 _Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la la la la la la!_

 _Tis the season to be jolly, fa la la la la la la la!_

Everyone stares at me as I sing. Leo looks at me and smiles before singing.

 _Leo: Don we now our gay apparel, fa la la la la la la la!_

 _Troll the ancient yuletide carol, fa la la la la la la la!_

Wow…I've never heard him sing. He sounds amazing… Mikey smiles before he and Splinter take the next lines.

 _Mikey and Splinter: See the blazing yule before us, fa la la la la la la la!_

 _Strike the harp and join the chorus, fa la la la la la la la!_

I grin. Donnie blushes before April and him find themselves singing too.

 _Donnie and April: Follow me in merry measure, fa la la la la la la la!_

 _While I tell of yuletide treasure, fa la la la la la la la la!_

Raph looks around, grumbling. I nudge him and he sighs before he joins in.

 _Raph: Fast away the old year passes, fa la la la la la la la!_

 _Hail the new, ye lads and lasses, fa la la la la la la la!_

"Come on, everyone. All together now!" I say to them before we all sing.

 _All: Sing we joyous all together, fa la la la la la la la!_

 _Heedless of the wind and weather, fa la la la la la la la!_

We all cheer and laugh. I see the road is clear. "Hey, look! We're out of the traffic!" I exclaim. "Finally!" Raph replies in relief. I smirk at him. "Oh come on, you know you liked the singing," I retort. We arrive at the farmhouse, where April's dad was waiting for us. Leo stops the vehicle and we all pile out. "Hi dad!" April says, giving him a hug. He turns to us. "Nice to see you all again," he tells us. I smile.

"What up, Mr. O'Neil?"

"It is a pleasure to be here."

"Good to see you."

"Thank you for inviting us."

"Great to see you."

"Hey, Mr. O'Neil."

He smiles and lets us in. I place my bag down and sit on the couch. Mikey notices something. "Dudes, look! A Christmas tree! WITH NO DECORATIONS!" he exclaims. April's dad laughs, holding up a box. "I was thinking we could all decorate the tree together," he answers. We all agreed and started taking things from the box. About halfway done, Mikey turned to a stereo. "We need some Christmas carols! It's too quiet," Mikey replies. Raph groans. "Man, I don't want to sing again," he answers. I narrow my eyes at him. "Where's your Christmas spirit?" I ask him. "Deep, deep, deep into in my body," he retorts. I huff. "We're singing anyway! Stop being a grouch. Mikey, turn it on!" I exclaim. "Awe yeah boi! When I point to you, you have to sing two lines," Mikey replies, turning the radio on and points at me. Raph growls at me and Leo puts a hand on his shoulder. "Dude, it's Christmas. Lighten up," he tells him before winking at me. I blush hotly and start to sing.

 _O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree_

 _How are thy leaves so verdant!_

I place a snowflake ornament on the tree before Mikey points to April.

 _April: O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree_

 _How are thy leaves so verdant!_

Mikey points to Raph, who groans.

 _Raph: Not only in the summertime,_

 _But even in winter is thy prime_

Mikey points to Donnie. I don't know why Raph doesn't like singing, he's got a good voice.

 _Donnie: O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree_

 _How are thy leaves so verdant!_

Mikey points to Splinter.

 _Splinter: O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree_

 _Much pleasure doth thou bring me!_

Mikey points to Leo.

 _Leo: O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree_

 _Much pleasure doth thou bring me!_

He looks at me and turns red for some reason. I raise an eyebrow and Mikey sings next.

 _Mikey: For every year the Christmas tree,_

 _Brings to us all both joy and glee_

Mikey points to April's dad.

 _Kirby: O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree,_

 _Much pleasure doth thou bring me!_

Mikey points to…Leo and I. "I saved the best for last! And you have to sing FOUR lines this time!" he exclaims, grinning evilly. I have to sing with him? We look at each other and blush before singing.

 _Leo and Amy: O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree,_

 _Thy candles shine out brightly!_

 _O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree_

 _Thy candles shine out brightly!_

Mikey points to all of us.

 _All: Each bough doth hold its tiny light,_

 _That makes each toy to sparkle bright_

 _O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree_

 _Thy candles shine out brightly!_

Finishing up the song, we put up the last decorations…except for one. The gold star. Mr. O'Neil looks at us. "I think we should put a vote on who puts up the star," he replies. April nods. "I choose…Amy," she answers. My eyes widen. Wait, what?! "Yeah! It's her first Christmas with us, after all," Mikey exclaims, the others agreeing. I was speechless. Eventually I spoke. "Um…I'll do it," I reply. April hands me a stool. I step onto it and place the star right on top. The others cheered and I jumped down. Donnie looks outside. "Hey, look! It's snowing!" Donnie comments. I place my hands on the window to see that it is indeed snowing. "Alright! Let's go outside!" Mikey exclaims, grabbing his coat. Opening my duffel bag, I take out my pink coat and snow boots and put them on, along with my green scarf and pink mittens. I look outside nervously. "Amy? You coming?" I hear from behind me. I turn to see Leo. "Yeah…it's just that I've never seen snow before. In Florida, it's never snowed," I answer. He smiles at me.

"You'll have a great time, trust me," Leo tells me before grabbing my hand. I blush at his touch, even if I'm wearing mittens. We walk outside. Looking around in awe, I see tiny snowflakes drifting down from above. "It's…so beautiful," I whisper softly. A snowball hits me in the face. "HEY!" I yell. Mikey snickers and throws another snowball at me. I growl and make a snowball. I throw it at him, but it hit Donnie, who was talking with April, instead. Oops… "You'll pay for that!" he shouts before throwing a snowball at me. "Look out!" I hear before I'm pushed down to the snowy ground, making me close my eyes. I sigh. "Thanks-" I opened my eyes to see Leo looking down at me. My heart…is beating so fast…I gasp at how close we were and blush hotly. Leo immediately stands and helps me up.

"Y-You're welcome," he replies before throwing a snowball at Raph. I put my hands to my face. "What…what just happened?" I ask myself.

* * *

After playing in the snow for about an hour, we went back inside. All of us had a cup of hot cocoa in our hands. I sip mine carefully. I was sitting near the fireplace, watching the fire burn. 'How the Grinch stole Christmas' was on, but I didn't feel like watching. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turn around to see Leo. "How come you're sitting all alone?" he asks me before sitting down. I sigh. Might as well tell him… "This is the first time in forever that I've had a real Christmas," I answer before sipping some hot cocoa. His eyes widen. "What about your dad? You didn't celebrate with him?" he asks me, shocked. I shook my head. "He was always away at a science institute, and my mom was always busy before they got divorced. Every Christmas, I usually go to my aunt's house, but it wasn't the same," I reply. Leo looks at me sadly.

"So you've never had a real Christmas?" he asks. I shake my head. "Just you wait, Amy. We'll make this the best Christmas you've ever had!" Leo replies. I frown. "Leo…you don't have to do that…" I answer. He takes my hand and I look at him. "Yes, I do. You're family, and as a part of this family, you should have a real Christmas," he says sternly. It seems like he wasn't going to let this go. I sigh and wrap an arm around him. "Thank you…" I whisper in his ear. He hesitates, but soon he hugs me back.

I hear a loud thud. Groaning, I put my pillow on top of my head. I hear the noise again. Rolling my eyes with a yawn, I sit up in my bed. Turning to the window, I see Mikey, who waves at me and holds up a sign. It read 'Put on your new clothes and come to the living room!' I raise an eyebrow at Mikey, who runs back inside. What did he mean, new clothes? I turn to a chair in the corner to find a red dress. There was a Santa hat and a bell as well as black boots. Curious, I put on the clothes, grab the bell and walk downstairs. The others were sitting down on the floor, holding presents in their hands. As soon as I walk in, they turn to me and smile. All of them were wearing Santa hats, even Raph. Mikey gestures to me. "Come on, Amy! We were just about to open our presents!" he exclaims. I grin a little and sit down next to Leo.

Was this an attempt to give me a real Christmas? I shrug, deciding to go with it. "Ladies first," Mikey replies. April decides to give Raph her present first, who opens it up. He holds up a punching dummy. "Thanks, April," Raph replies with a smirk. Then she moved onto Mikey. He opens his quickly and shows us a coupon for free pizza gyoza for a year. "AWE YEAH! You rock, April," he exclaims. I giggled a bit before she gave Leo his gift. He opens it up carefully and pulls out sheaths for his katana blades, since his old ones were falling apart. "Thanks a lot, April!" he says with a smile. Then, it was Donnie's turn. He opens his and pulls out a science kit. "T-Thanks A-April," he says nervously. I smirk. I'm sensing a little romance here…

April hands Splinter and her dad a present. Splinter got a book about the ancient styles of Ninjitsu, while her dad got a picture of them in the city. They both thanked her and April handed me a small box. I rip open the paper and lift the lid. I pull out a sketchbook that was covered in sparkles, and stickers. "You said you loved to draw, so I got you this," April answers. I smile and mouth 'Thank you,' before putting it away. It was my turn. I grabbed my presents and handed April hers first. I got her a cashmere sweater. "You got me the sweater I said I wanted! Thanks!" she says happily. I hand Mikey his present. He tears it apart. He gasps. "Shut up. You got the comic book Raph messed up! And it's in perfect condition!" Mikey exclaims. I smile and hand Donnie his. He rips off the packaging and gasps. "You…you built me another Metalhead?!" he asks me excitedly.

I nod with a smile. "I kinda borrowed your blueprints. Took me almost a month, but I got it done just in time. And he's less clumsy," I explain. Donnie smiles, showing his gap tooth. "Wow! Thanks, Amy!" he replies happily before testing it out. I hand Raph his present next. He holds up a picture of him and Spike. "How did you do this?" he asks me. "I have my ways," I answer. He nods as a thank you. I hand Leo his present. "Thank you. I'll open it later," he says to me. I nod and hand Splinter and Mr. O' Neil their gifts. I got Splinter his favorite: cheesicles! "Thank you, Amelia," he says to me with a smile. For Mr. O'Neil, I got him some blueprints for his rat mazes. He thanks me with a nod.

Soon, we all exchange our other gifts. I got a book about dancing from Mikey, a spear from Raph, a book about science from Donnie, a mask from Splinter (which I'm using for a scarf), and a cd with my all favorite songs from Mr. O'Neil (he got April to help, since he had a bit of trouble). There was still one person I hadn't gotten a gift from yet. Leo slides over a neatly wrapped box to me. My present to him was still untouched. "Let's open ours together, Amy," Leo replies, turning red. By this time, the others were busy using their other presents. I take the box with a smile and we open our boxes carefully. We lift the lids at the same time and gasp. Leo holds up a collection of Space Heroes dvds. "You bought me all the episodes of Space Heroes?!" he exclaims. I don't respond, because of what he had gotten for me.

I slowly take out a silver locket that was in the shape of a heart. Leo blushes. "Look at the inside," he tells me. Curious, I open the locket and see a picture of Leo and I on the right side. It was taken about a week ago and we had our arms around each other. On the left, there was some writing. In cursive, it said 'Merry Christmas. I love you, Ames.' W-what? I look up at him. He smiles at me sheepishly. "Really?" I ask. He smiles even bigger. "Really, really," he answers. I grin at him before I hear snickering. We both turn to see everyone looking at us. I blush. Did they hear everything? Mikey points upward. Confused, I look up to see mistletoe. When did that get there?! Leo sees it as well and smirks. "Christmas rules," he replies before pulling me into a gentle kiss. Smiling, I kiss him back. Everyone claps at us. Pulling away, I giggle. "Alright, enough of that. Who wants to sing some Christmas carols?" I ask. "Yeah!" everyone yells except Raph. We all look at him. He shrugs with a smirk. "Aw, what the hey?" he replies before turning on the radio. I smile and start to sing along.

 _We wish you a Merry Christmas_

 _We wish you a Merry Christmas_

 _Donnie: We wish you a Merry Christmas_

 _April and Donnie: And a Happy New Year_

 _Mikey: Good tidings we bring_

 _To you and your kin_

 _Splinter: We wish you a Merry Christmas_

 _Mikey and Splinter: And a Happy New Year_

 _Mr. O'Neil: Good tidings we bring_

 _To you and your kin_

 _Raph: We wish you a Merry Christmas_

 _Raph and Mr. O'Neil: And a Happy New Year_

Leo takes my hand with a smile. I smile back before singing the next verse.

 _Amy: Good tidings we bring to_

 _To you and your kin_

 _Leo: We wish you a Merry Christmas_

 _Everyone: And a Happy New Year!_

Everyone cheers and claps before leaving to make Christmas dinner. Leo stops me before I can leave for the kitchen. I turn back to him. "So…is this beginning to feel like a real Christmas to you now?" he asks softly. I think about I was going to answer. After thinking for about a minute, I smirk. "Leo, I can honestly say this is the best Christmas I've ever had…especially when you look up," I answer teasingly. Confused, Leo looks at the stockings above to find the same mistletoe Mikey put up earlier. Leo sighs. "He's gotta stop doing that," he replies before I giggle and pull him into a kiss. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he kisses me back.

 **Angel: Done…All I have left to say is have a Merry Christmas with your families, or whatever you celebrate, and a Happy New Year!**

 **Everyone: Happy Holidays!**


End file.
